I'll Stand by You
by Oliver Woodubmine
Summary: Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie sing a song to their boyfriend. During the song Harry and Ginny think back on their hectic past year together. Fluffy song-fic. My story that I am posting. Please R&R.


A/N - This is my first story. I hope you like it. I want to say two things. Thank you to my three betas LadyChi and Liz Weasley(from ) and Amphora (from .) and I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe.  
  
There was a party the WeasleyÕs garden that night because it was the week before they returned to school, and they wanted to celebrate HarryÕs recent defeat of Voldemort on his seventeenth birthday.  
  
Harry and Ginny could be seen dancing rather closely to each other while others just danced everywhere. Dean Thomas, who was acting as DJ for the night, turned to the announcer Lee Jordan as he announced that they were going to get to see a real treat that night.  
  
Ginny walked away from Harry towards a group of four girls as she started to prepare for what she was going to do. Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and herself had picked out a song that they were going to dedicate to their boyfriends. Ginny had been dating Harry since the previous year and she wanted to tell him how she felt through song. Ginny would be singing lead and everyone else was back up. Hermione had found a song by a Muggle group called The Pretenders called ÒIÕll Stand by You.Ó The girls thought that this song was very appropriate since they had all stood by their men, but none more so than Ginny.  
  
Just as the girls got themselves together, Lee called out, ÒAlright everyone, itÕs time to start! Why doesnÕt everyone take a seat, and then we can get on our way? We have a group of ladies that want to dedicate a song to their devilishly handsome and sexy boyfriends!Ó They all glared at Lee. ÒOkay, so I added the devilishly handsome and sexy part, but I am one of those lucky guys!Ó  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie led their boyfriends (Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee) to the front row of saved seats. They placed small kisses on their lips and then went onto the slightly raised platform.  
  
Dean started the background music as the girls prepared to sing.  
  
Ginny startedÉ  
  
Oh why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
DonÕt be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause IÕve seen the dark side too.  
  
HarryÕs eyes locked with Ginny while she was singing and they both started thinking back over the past year.  
  
Harry Potter had gone to the Burrow two weeks after the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts. He looked thinner and had taken to brooding. The WeasleyÕs didnÕt know what to do about him. Mr. Weasley tried to get him to talk about Muggle things but Harry was content to just stare at the floor.  
  
One night, about a week after Harry arrived at the Burrow, he had awoken from a nightmare that placed him back at the Department of Mysteries. He went downstairs to sit in front of the fire. When he reached the landing he noticed Ginny was sitting on the couch. She looked up from the fireplace and over at Harry. She stayed silent but patted the cushion next to her. He cautiously sat down and stared into the dying flames.  
  
They sat together in silence until Ginny quietly asked him, ÒDid you have a nightmare too?Ó  
  
Harry looked at her and then slowly nodded his head. That was the most he had done since his arrival.  
  
Ginny sighed and tentatively said, ÒIf you ever need to talk IÕll be there for you, whenever.Ó  
  
Harry look into her beautiful brown eyes and saw understanding and sympathy but not pity. Everyone else felt bad for him. Maybe Ginny was different. Maybe she did understand. He kept staring at her as she turned back towards the fire.  
  
After another long silence Harry finally spoke, but in a voice so small Ginny had to strain to hear him, ÒIt hurts, Ginny.Ó Then Harry Potter did something that he had never done before in anyoneÕs presence É he cried.  
  
When the night falls on you, you donÕt know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less  
  
Harry confessed everything that was hurting him to Ginny that night. He finally fell asleep exhausted with his head in GinnyÕs lap and her fingers running through his hair. He started to seek Ginny out to just talk to her about anything and everything. He found that it was easier to talk to her than it was to talk to anyone else.  
  
IÕll stand by you, IÕll stand by you, wonÕt let nobody hurt you,  
IÕll stand by you.  
So If youÕre mad get mad, donÕt hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
But IÕm a lot like you.  
  
Ron had gotten mad at Ginny for talking to Harry. Harry finally got so sick of Ron yelling at Ginny for being in his, business that he blew up at him one day.  
  
Ginny took Harry out to the orchard to calm him down. Harry fumed, yelled and, threw sticks at trees. Ginny sat there and listened to it all. GinnyÕs temper was starting to rise when Harry wouldnÕt shut up for two seconds so she could say something, so she did the only thing she could think of that would make him shut up. She pushed him against a tree and kissed him with everything she had.  
  
That shut him up.  
  
When youÕre standing at the crossroads, donÕt know which path to choose  
Let me come along, cause even when your wrong  
IÕll stand by you, IÕll stand by you, wonÕt let nobody hurt you,  
IÕll stand by you  
Take me to your darkest hour, and IÕll never desert you,  
IÕll stand by you  
  
Harry and Ginny had started dating at the end of the summer, much to Molly and ArthurÕs delight. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She brought light and laughter into what, he thought, would be his darkest year.  
  
Harry did not know how he had lived without her in his life this whole time. But then he thought back. Ginny had always been there for him, but he was just too blind to see it. ÔWell,Õ he thought, Ôshe wonÕt slip through my fingers this time!Õ  
  
And when, when the night falls on you baby, youÕre feeling alone,  
You wonÕt be on your own, IÕll stand by you, IÕll stand by you,  
IÕll stand by you, wonÕt let nobody hurt you, IÕll stand by you,  
Take me into your darkest hour and IÕll never desert you  
IÕll stand by you.  
  
The day of HarryÕs seventeenth birthday Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. The Order was staying there that summer and had been warned of the attacks by Professor Snape and HarryÕs nightmare visions. Harry was ready to kill Voldemort this time.  
  
Before the battle started Harry found Ginny. He kissed her, held her, and told her how much he loved her. ÒBe careful, love. I need you. I love you.Ó  
  
ÒI love you too, Harry. DonÕt you dare die on me! Be careful and come back to me when this is all over.Ó  
  
Ginny would be helping Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary, while Harry would be in the Great Hall with all the teachers, Order members, and Aurors that were fighting.  
  
Harry kissed Ginny one more time and then left for the Great Hall.  
  
The last chords of the song played and the girls all stepped down to their boyfriends, who were giving them a standing ovation. Fred and George threw Angelina and Alicia over their shoulders and left the common room. Lee spun Katie around the room and ended up in a dark corner. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and was whispering in her ear things that made her cry.  
  
Harry whispered in GinnyÕs ear, ÒThanks, love! You never did desert me. I love you, Ginny Weasley.Ó Then he kissed her.  
  
The End  
  
I changed the sentence about Ginny closing her eyes because as I read over it I think I put it more in HarryÕs POV more than GinnyÕs but I donÕt know. I also put the song in bold and italics and I changed the flashback part to just italics. I hope that works. I changed what the guys did to the girls. I gave the story a little bit of humor. If you think I should change anything please let me know. Thanks again for doing this!  
  
Katie 


End file.
